


Игрушка

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: D/s elements, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Тесс хочет забыть о мужчинах из Метрополиса.





	Игрушка

Тесс позволила себя угостить, потому что у этого парня были светло-русые волосы, широкие плечи и очень красивые ладони. Он пах хорошим, смутно знакомым одеколоном, и, честно сказать, ей не нужно было ничего больше. 

Еще он неплохо целовался — об этом Тесс узнала уже на заднем сиденье такси, запрокидывая голову и раздвигая ноги так, чтобы он мог просунуть руку под юбку и погладить чувствительное местечко на внутренней стороне бедра. Тогда ей казалось, что она сделала правильный выбор: незнакомый город, незнакомый клуб, незнакомый мужчина, которому не нужно ничего, кроме секса. 

С ним было так легко и приятно забыть о тех, кто остался в Метрополисе. На какую-то минуту, не больше, — но, наверное, из благодарности за эту минуту Тесс не вывернулась из-под него, когда он вжал ее в пропахшие лавандой подушки.

Он был тяжелым — Джек, Джейсон или все-таки Джордж? — тяжелым и неуклюжим и, похоже, ничего не смыслил в женщинах: Тесс поморщилась, когда он слишком резко рванул ворот ее рубашки, предупреждающе стиснула бедрами его бока.

Оливер останавливался, когда она так делала. Останавливался, встревоженно заглядывал ей в лицо, спрашивал: «Что такое?» — и с тихим вздохом переворачивался на спину, когда она слегка толкала его в плечо.

После острова все было по-другому, но после острова были другими и они сами. Счастливее, живее — Тесс вспомнила, как Оливер целовал ее царапины и синяки, как говорил без остановки какие-то смешные, теплые глупости, как прижимал к себе той ночью, когда их подобрал идущий встречным курсом корабль. 

«Они немного похожи, Джордж и Оливер», — подумала Тесс. 

Только Джордж не остановился.

У него были жадные, горячие руки и такой же горячий рот: Тесс вскрикнула, когда он присосался к ее шее, резко двинула бедрами, борясь с короткой, неправильной вспышкой возбуждения, дернула рукой, почти собираясь ударить, и в этот момент Джордж поднял голову, заставляя ее промедлить секунду.

О, это было ошибкой.

Он не волновался за нее. Он улыбался — Тесс крепко стиснула зубы и рванулась в сторону, чувствуя, как на запястьях смыкаются чужие пальцы.

— Брось, красавица, — шепнул Джордж: дыхание у него было колючее и прохладное, и Тесс на секунду зажмурилась. — Тебе же нравится, когда тебя мнут и тискают.

«Тебе же нравится, когда с тобой не считаются», — закончил в голове у Тесс другой голос. Ей казалось, что она от него избавилась. Вытравила из тела, из ума, из сердца. Уничтожила — Лекс был последней тварью, и его следовало уничтожить. 

Уничтожить и забыть, каким приятным и правильным казалось то, что он делал с ней в постели. Как правдиво и хорошо это было: пальцы на горле, пальцы на лобке, короткие колючие поцелуи и голос, ласково объясняющий, кто она такая.

Грязь. Мусор. Сломанная игрушка — поэтому Оливер выбросил ее.

Поэтому Лекс ее подобрал.

Интересно, знал ли он, что у них один отец? 

Может быть, поэтому он никогда не трахал ее. Только бросал на постель вибратор и, отходя на пару шагов, смотрел, как Тесс, дрожа, насаживается на него. Потому что у них один отец, а не потому, что она была чужой и сломанной игрушкой — Тесс всхлипнула и снова почувствовала жесткое, колючее прикосновение к шее.

— Не плачь, — сказал Джордж, — смотри на меня.

Он перехватил ее запястья одной рукой, другой расстегивая ее рубашку. Тесс поежилась, когда открытой кожи коснулся прохладный воздух, и еще раз, когда Джордж, раздвинув полы рубашки, подцепил косточку лифчика.

Через секунду он сжал ее сосок — так, что Тесс всхлипнула от боли и унижения: по позвоночнику прошла привычная волна мурашек, мышцы слегка напряглись, в паху потеплело. Джордж, хмыкнув, отпустил сосок и опустил руку ниже: ущипнул за бок, шлепнул по бедру, сжал его сквозь плотную ткань юбки и, ловко задрав ее, на мгновение замер. 

Тесс слышала, как тяжело он дышит. Чувствовала, как подрагивают пальцы, по-прежнему крепко сжимающие ее запястья. Слышала стук собственного сердца — слава богу, Джордж его не слышал. Тогда бы он не колебался. Тогда бы он не заставлял ее ждать. «Или, — подумала Тесс, сглатывая, — наоборот, заставил бы».

Как заставлял Зод — каждым слишком интимным прикосновением, каждой улыбкой, каждой вкрадчивой, нежной угрозой.

Он даже не смотрел, как Лекс. Он просто уходил, оставляя ее раздавленной, напуганной до последнего предела и возбужденной настолько, что страх больше ничего не значил — настолько, что хотелось только упасть на колени, уткнуться лбом в ближайшую твердую поверхность и вставить в себя два-три пальца.

Обычно ей хватало нескольких коротких движений и воспоминания о всегда холодном взгляде.

— Если ты скажешь отпустить тебя, красавица, я отпущу, — тихо сказал Джордж.

«Да, — подумала Тесс, — боже, пожалуйста, да». Она не поверила самой себе, когда сказала:

— Трахни меня, пожалуйста, — и рассмеялась.

Взгляд Джорджа потемнел. Пальцы на ее запястье разжались, обе ладони опустились на бедра, и Тесс услышала, как будто издалека:

— Не шевелись.

Она дрожала — когда Джордж крепко сжал ее ягодицы и слегка усмехнулся в ответ на сдавленный стон, когда он нажал коленом на ее промежность, заставляя шире развести ноги, когда скрипнул пряжкой ремня и сдвинул в сторону жесткое кружево стрингов.

Она дрожала, но не шевелилась, пока он, матерясь вполголоса, раскатывал по члену презерватив, а после двигал ее бедра, не то стараясь найти позу поудобнее, не то просто дразня.

Она дрожала, не шевелилась и старалась ни о чем не думать, пока он ее трахал. Только смотреть на светлую макушку — Джордж прижался лбом к ее плечу, пряча лицо, — дышать запахом пота и дорогого одеколона, чувствовать, как на ее бедрах дрожат длинные, умелые пальцы.

Этого не хватало, чтобы кончить. Тесс чувствовала, как в ней движется его член, как Джордж что-то шепчет, коротко прижимаясь губами к верхней части ее груди, как в паху нарастает жар, и двигалась навстречу, судорожно сжимала плечи Джорджа, царапала его спину, целовала, куда могла дотянуться, ероша дыханием пряди его волос.

Сквозь шелковую нежную муть в голове проступила отчаянная мысль: насколько ей было бы лучше, если бы на месте Джорджа был любой из них? 

Оливер, Лекс, Дру-Зод?

Или, может быть, Кларк. 

Кларк Лютор из параллельного мира, который точно так же прижимал бы ее к постели, трахал бы так же быстро и размашисто, не задумываясь о ее комфорте, использовал бы, как... как игрушку, или настоящий Кларк, который ласкал бы ее, как Оливер в те дни, когда они только выбрались с острова, когда она была живой и почти целой — насколько ей было бы лучше?

«Намного», — подумала Тесс и кончила, кажется, от одной этой мысли, крепко прижимая Джорджа к себе и закусывая губу, чтобы не позвать кого-то другого.

— Мэри, — сказал Джордж в этот момент. — Мэри, красавица, милая.


End file.
